Twisted Romance
by LaraineGlass
Summary: Hermione's acting crazy. Ron's being desperate, and Harry's obsessing over... his homework? What's up with all this mayhem? One shot.


**Twisted Romance**

Harry Potter pored over _A History of Magic_. He was at the library and in a hurry to finish his History of Magic homework. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. History of Magic was positively the most boring subject in the world, not just in the magical word. He heard someone walking up to him and turned to see Hermione.

"Hermione," he said, smiling at her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said in an urgent voice. She sat down beside him and pushed aside his book and parchment.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping it wasn't something bad. "Has something happened? Has Voldemort done something—"

"No, Harry," Hermione said. She shook her head and looked at him. "It's not about you-know-who. It's about us. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he said. He wondered what she wanted to tell him, hoping that there wasn't anything wrong.

"I've kept this for a very long time, Harry," Hermione said. "With everything that's happening, I just felt like I had to let you know before we ran out of time."

"Know what?" he asked.

"I…" She looked down. "I love you."

His jaw dropped in shock, as he let go of his quill. He didn't even notice when it dropped on the floor. Hermione loved him? Hermione Granger of all people? When did this whole fiasco start? It was unbelievable. Never before had he had any inkling that she felt _that_ way. He said, "Hermione, what the devil are you talking about?"

"Didn't you understand me, Harry?" Hermione said, looking at him and in the brink of tears. "I said I love you."

"Hermione, you know about my feelings for Ginny, don't you?" he said, trying to her hurt as less as possible.

"Ginny?" Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. He had told her about his feelings for Ginny, but it seemed that she had forgotten. It wasn't like her at all. "Ron's git of a sister? You like her?"

"I've told you about it, haven't I?" Harry said, and leaned down to pick up his quill from the floor.

"Yes, yes," Hermione said, nodding. "You have." She looked at her watch and said, "Harry, I have to go."

Before he could say anything, she rushed out of the library.

"Fred, George, come on," Ron Weasley said. He was trying to convince his brothers to show him their latest inventions in the empty classroom. "I'm your brother."

"Are you?" George said, pretending to think about it. "I've never heard you say that before."

"I heard him say it once," Fred said.

"No I think it was a dozen times," George said.

"No," Fred said, shaking his head. "I think it was a thousand times."

"Now, I remember!" the twins said at the same time.

"Fred! George! Come on!" Ron was saying, when Hermione appeared in the doorway. She walked over to him and said, "Ron, can I talk to you? It'll be just a minute."

"Sure, Hermione," Ron said. He walked away from his brothers and headed for the corner by the fireplace, where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Ron, I need to tell you something," Hermione said. She crossed her arms over her shoulders and looked at him.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron said, starting to worry, wondering if someone had been hurt or if Harry was in trouble.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"What did you say?" Ron managed to stutter out, hope growing inside him. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from harboring feelings for her. One day he just realized it. He loved Hermione Granger.

"I love you," Hermione said. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"No. Not at all," Ron said. He licked his lips and said, "Will you excuse me for just a second?"

"Okay," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off him.

As Ron ran out of the room, he saw his two brothers looking with puzzled looks on their faces. It was likely they heard everything. Just as he was passing the statue of one of the school's founders, he ran into Harry.

"You're not going to believe what just happened to me!" Harry said, looking bewildered and dumbfounded.

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "You're the one who's not going to believe what just happened to me."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"Hermione told me she loves me," Ron said, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry looked even more bewildered and dumbfounded than before, causing Ron to ask, "What's wrong?"

"That's what I was about to tell you," Harry said, acting like a balloon being inflated. "Hermione told me she loves me."

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked, all hope draining out of him. He couldn't understand the whole thing. Hermione wasn't like that all. She wasn't fickle or impulsive. It made no sense at all.

Harry didn't answer. Hearing footsteps, he grabbed Ron and they ducked behind the statue. The footsteps belonged to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hurry up, Goyle," Crabbe said, motioning for Goyle to follow him. "Malfoy's going to have a fit if we're late."

"Where are we headed again?" Goyle asked.

"To the lavatory," Crabbe said. "The effect of the Polyjuice Potion wears off after an hour or so, and Malfoy's going to transform there."

"I can't wait to hear all about Malfoy's stint as Granger," Goyle snickered. "He was disgusted to be a mudblood for a while, but it was worth it."

"I bet Potter and Weasley believed him," Crabbe said, cackling as he walked.

"Those two gits actually believe someone will fancy them," Goyle said, cackling along as well.

"Not even a mudblood would be that stupid," Crabbe said.

Harry and Ron stayed hidden behind the statue, until the Slytherins were out of sight.

"Malfoy's going to have a bloody nose when I'm through with him!" Ron said, his nostrils flaring.

"The bloody idiot tricked us!" Harry said.

The two of them started taking out their wands, when they heard someone behind them say, "I hope I'm not the bloody idiot the two of you are talking about."

They turned to see Hermione. The real Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other. A silent understanding was formed between them. Hermione wasn't going to find out about any of it at all, no matter how much it cost to make Fred and George shut up, and Malfoy was going to be a ferret for the second time in his life.

_**Author's Note: Guys, please take it easy on me on the reviews. This is the first HP fic I've ever written.**_


End file.
